


The Quest for the Golden Cloth

by kingbeezelbub



Category: DCU (Comics), Saint Seiya, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman really hates magic, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, and they meet the batfam, the bronzies meet the amazons, what have I made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: When the Gold Cloth of Sagittarius is stolen again, Seiya and the others are tasked to find it and bring it back. Too bad their journey takes a weird turn once they reach the suspected place where the Cloth might lie: Gotham.
Kudos: 7





	The Quest for the Golden Cloth

"I can't believe the Cloth is somewhere around here in America. Give me a break." Seiya groaned as he stepped off the airplane, followed by his friends. Shun just sighed. "Seiya, Saori-san said that she sensed the Cloth's Cosmo was located here, somewhere. A goddess's intuition isn't wrong." He added a chuckle to the last part.

"Still, it's hard to believe someone managed to steal a Cloth. Why would they even go that far?" Hyoga wondered, his blue eyes narrowed.

"Even if they did manage to steal it, they don't know its true nature. Cosmo is not a thing to be taken lightly." Shiryu spoke in a sagacious tone.

"Yeah, I doubt they even have Cosmo to even wield, let alone trying to don it." Seiya placed his hands on the back of his head and grinned, taking in the sights of the airport. "It should be safe for the time being. Meanwhile, I think we should enjoy the sights!"

The other three looked around the airport, gazing at the people. Some of them were looking at the saints with weird looks, others were avoiding them.

"Seems we look rather different to the locals," Hyoga mused with a smirk, arms crossed. The Bronze Saints kept walking, heading towards the luggage area.

"Hey, what's the name of the airport again? It must've slipped my mind..." Shun asked. Shiryu pulled out a brochure from his bag and handed it to Shun. The green-haired boy scanned the paper. "Gotham Air..."

"Gotham, huh?" Seiya leaned over Shun's shoulder and read it. "Sounds like something out a pulpy detective novel."

"Either way, I sense something within the city, whether it's the Cloth or something else, I don't know." Shiryu frowned deeply, his brows furrowed. "We need to be careful about this." He spotted his suitcase and grabbed it, along with the rest of his friends.

"Gotham is said to be the capitial of crime, after all." Hyoga agreed.

"You guys worry too much, we're Saints! We can handle a measly bunch of bad guys! What's the worst that can happen?" Seiya placed his arms around Hyoga and Shiryu, grinning. Shun shook his head, sighing.

Dino Papoulos was sitting in his chair, admiring the haul he got from his grandfather's native land. The Sagittarius Cloth box was sitting in the middle of the den, shining and gleaming. "Hehehe..." The minor mob boss was grinning like a loon. Soon, he'd make it up to the top, through the rat's nest that was Gotham. It was so easy, too! Whoever was guarding that Sanctuary place did a shit job, considering his men in Greece had no problem sneaking the box out of the temple.

"Oh, baby, Poppa's gonna make it rich! Hell, I'll become the next Maroni or Falcone! Those costumed freaks won't have shit on me once I show this baby off!" Dino grinned as he walked over to the Cloth and placed his hand on it, rubbing on the side. Suddenly, the Cloth began to shine ominously, a golden light erupting forth as the mob boss yelped and fell onto his back. "The FUCK?!" He screamed as the light engulfed him and the room.

Meanwhile, at Themyscira...

Hipppolyta stood up from her throne, a frightened look on her face as Phillppus looked towards her queen. "Your majesty, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Someone has awakened a Cloth... And I fear Man's World is not prepared for its coming." The queen of the Amazons knew that the power of the Cloths of Athena were not to be underestimated. They held a great amount of Cosmo, and if used by evil hands, would gain dangerous powers that would threaten many lives.

"What should we do, my lady?" Hippolyta's second-in-command asked.

"Find a way to contact my daughter. The Cloth must be kept out of the hands of the mortals. I fear if they learn the secrets of the Gold Cloth, there will be great trouble ahead..." The raven-haired woman pursed her lips as she stared out the horizon.

In Gotham...

Batman was staring at the shining light emitting from Papoulos's mansion on the hill, shielding his face. He had followed Dino's men, who recently assaulted a jewelry shop and was planning on attacking them when they were leading them to their boss. But as soon as Bruce reached their headquarters, a golden light erupted from the window, and he had to throw up his arm to block the radiance.

As soon as the light died down, Bruce shook his head and pressed the communicator on his cowl. "Batman." He growled out.

"What the fuck was that?" Red Hood's voice rang out. "It was like someone shone a fucking lighthouse around here! I could see it from here!"

"Yeah, what was that?! Was that some kind of magic?" Nightwing's voice rang in.

Bruce growled. Of course. It had to be fucking magic. He hated dealing with things he had no knowledge or understanding about. This case had gotten a lot more complicated.

"Batman, I'm picking up a signal. It's Wonder Woman." Red Robin's voice called.

The caped crusader bit back a curse as he clenched a fist. Why would Diana would involve herself now, of all times? "Patch me to her." He sighed, resignedly. Soon, he heard the familiar tone of the Amazonian warrior. "This is Batman."

"Bruce, we have an urgent situation."

"I am in the middle of something, Diana."

"This is important, whatever you're doing will have to wait! The Cloth of Athena is in Man's World." Her voice carried a hard gravitas in it. 

"And that concerns me how?" Bruce sighed, annoyed.

"It concerns all of us. Are you at Gotham?" The dark-haired woman asked. When she received no reply, Diana's tone hardened again. "I'm coming over."

"Diana-"

"I am coming over, Bruce." Then the signal went off. Batman grimaced as he knew nothing would stop Wonder Woman when her mind was made up. This case was going to be far more complicated than he thought. Fuck magic in its stupid ass.


End file.
